Mahavogga 2.15
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.15 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-15 : 5 Ways of Recitation, Recitation in times of Danger, and only Appointed should Answer. 1. Now the Bhikkhus thought: 'How many ways are there of reciting the Patimokkha?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'There are the following five ways of reciting the Patimokkha: The introduction having been recited, as to the rest, it may be proclaimed: "Such and such rules are known (to the fraternity)." This is the first way of reciting the Patimokkha. The introduction having been recited, the four parajika dhamma having been recited, as to the rest, it may be proclaimed: "Such and such rules are known (to the fratemity)." This is the second way of reciting the Patimokkha. The introduction having been recited, the four parajika dhamma having been recited, the thirteen sanghadisesa dhamma having been recited, . . . the introduction having been recited, the four parajika dhamma having been recited, the thirteen sanghadisesa dhamma having been recited, the two aniyata dhamma having been recited, as to the rest, it may be proclaimed: "Such and such rules are known (to the fraternity)." This is the fourth way of reciting the Patimokkha. The fifth way is (to recite it) in its full extent. These, O Bhikkhus(Monks), are the five ways of reciting the Patimokkha.' 2. At that time the Bhikkhus, considering that the Lord Buddha had allowed to recite the Patimokkha in parts, always recited the Patimokkha in parts. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'You ought not, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to recite the Patimokkha in parts. He who does, commits a dukkata offence.' 3. At that time a certain residence (of Bhikkhus) in the Kosala country was menaced on the day of Uposatha by savage people. The Bhikkhus were not able to recite the Patimokkha in its full extent. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in the case of danger to recite the Patimokkha in part.' 4. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus recited the Patimokkha in parts also when there was no danger . They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'You ought not to recite the Patimokkha in parts, O Bhikkhus(Monks), if there is no danger. He who does, commits a dukkata offence. I allow you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in the case of danger only to recite the Patimokkha in parts. The cases of danger are the following: danger from kings, from robbers, from fire, from water, from human beings, from non-human beings, from beasts of prey, from creeping things, danger of life, danger against chastity(celibacy). I ordain, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the recitation in such cases of danger of the Patimokkha in part; if there is no danger, in its full extent.' 5. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus preached the Dhamma before the Sangha without being called upon (by the Thera). They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), preach the Dhamma before the Sangha without being called upon. He who does, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that the Thera is either to preach the Dhamma himself or to call upon another (Bhikkhu to do so).' 6. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus put questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha without being appointed to that. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), put questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha without being appointed to that. He who so questions, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that an appointed (Bhikkhu) is to put questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha. And (this Bhikkhu) is to be appointed, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this way: One may either appoint himself, or one may appoint another person. 7. And how is (a Bhikkhu) to appoint himself? Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. If the Sangha is ready, I will question N. N. about the Vinaya." Thus one may appoint himself. And how is (a Bhikkhu) to appoint another person? Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, &c. If the Sangha is ready, let N. N. question N. N. about the Vinaya." Thus one may appoint another person.' 8. At that time appointed, clever Bhikkhus put questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha; The Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus conceived anger (towards those Bhikkhus), conceived discontent, and threatened them with blows. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that even he who has been appointed shall (not) put questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha (without) having looked at the assembly and weighed (with the mind each) person (present).' 9, 10. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus answered questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha without being appointed to that. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus; answer questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha without being appointed to it. He who does, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that questions about the Vinaya are to be answered before the Sangha (only) by an appointed (Bhikkhu). And (this Bhikkhu) is to be appointed, &c.' 11. At that time appointed, clever Bhikkhus answered questions about the Vinaya before the Sangha. The Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus, &c.